Home
by Thyphy
Summary: Home's a place you feel safe. A place you can hide yourself and curl like a ball, just like two shinigamis do in each other's arms. Well, that's what Hisoka tells us... yaoi, Tsuhi, fluffyness always :P , perverted Tsuzuki lol, Hisoka's PoV.


Home - A YNM Fanfiction  
by Thyphy

Home's a place you feel safe. A place you can hide yourself and curl like a ball, just like two shinigamis do in each other's arms.

Rating: R  
Genre: Romance

Prologue

Hisoka's PoV

When we're out on a mission, I can read two feelings coming from him: The genuine happiness, because he'll finally leave the room and the paperwork behind; and that melancholic feeling which I refuse to get used to.

-"C' mon, Tsuzuki. It's our job"  
-"I know."

His eyes are so sad. In times like these, I don't really know what I can do. But it's his fault. He doesn't want to tell me what happens in his heart. He should know that I too, have the strength to bear with his problems and fears. We've been together for too long...

-"Maa, let's eat something, Hisoka."

When he fakes happiness, I feel somehow less concerned. It's not as negative as it looks like. It means he's doing his best to forget and, in a couple of days, he'll have it about 98 forgotten. I'd like to make it 100 for him. But just like me, some things you can't just forget. Yet, you can pretend they never happened.

ACT I

-"Tsuzuki, hand me that pile back. I think I can finish these paperwork today"  
-"Ne, Hisoka, how can you be that hardworking?"  
-"I don't like procrastinating. Take a look at your desk. You have paperwork from two weeks ago."  
-"Ahn... it's sooo boring"  
-"After our schedule we can have some fun."  
-"Mm... 'we'?"

If I had full attention on these documents, I would've answered a distracted 'yes'. I wouldn't notice the tease in his voice, though. Well, since I noticed, an unwanted spreading blush crosses my face now. Tsuzuki, I should hit you for that, but, instead, I glare at you. You're used to my glares anyway.

-"Mm... 'soka, you don't have to be so shy. I know you like it when we 'have fun' ."

Tsuzuki approaches my desk dangerously and shoots the look that he only performs when we're alone.

When I try answering, I start stuttering.  
I wouldn't say "I don't like when we have fun" anyways

Before I can stand up to try escaping from his look, he reaches my arms and make me still on the chair.

On the moment I feel my body tense and my mind going blank, I find myself looking into his amethyst eyes wishing for nothing less than being alone with Tsuzuki out of this place.

Suddenly, I can read thoughts full of the will to kiss me and I just close my eyes.

-"Ahen. Tsuzuki-san? Kurosaki-kun?"  
-"Oops..."  
-"T-Tatsumi-san?"

As we move from this awkward position, Tatsumi walks towards Tsuzuki's desk, signalizing to Tsuzuki to be there. He demands from him yesterday case's documents. As soon as he gets 'em, he looks at me and makes his way to the office's door.

-"Kurosaki-kun, don't let Tsuzuki disturb your good work."  
-"H-hai, Tatsumi-san."

When the door shuts closed, Tsuzuki lets his previous smirk turn up into a grin and prepares to leave his desk again.

-"Where were we, Hisoka?"  
-"B-baka! Hold still! Not now...!"

Wait until we get someone's home

As I manage to bury my head in piles of paper to hide my blush, he sits again, but his grin never fades. I dare say his mind rests on the making up for it.

ACT II

-"Ahh"

Your bare skin, you lips

-"Tsuzuki..."

I can feel them all over my body.  
Your hands never stop. Their need to move is the same need you have for breathing.

I feel your raw need and want all mixed with that feeling that took me so long to recognize.

When you play with my hair, I feel more relaxed. And when I close my eyes, you kiss'em. Your acts are so sweet that I can't find connection between them and the need I feel through your skin.  
My body goes numb and tense at the same time. As I move and top you, you smile at me, panting, and seizes my hips, forcing me to lay down on your chest and rub ours bodies together to let go some of the tensity.

-"Mnn"  
-"Ahn"  
-"Hisoka..."

I love it when you say my name like that. I get the feeling you want me so much. That I'm the only one who can make you feel like that.  
Make you feel hopeless.  
My emotions fly higher every time you lay against my chest like that and cast kisses on my neck. It feels like you're begging for something which I'm the only one to own. You should know I've already given my all to you.

ACT III

Tsuzuki's got such peculiar manners to wake me up. One of them is merely looking at my sleeping face. Just like now. I thought he knew it already, that how doing those things contributes to my morning mood.

-"Stop staring"  
-"But your sleepy face is so cute!"  
-"Mnn... oyasumi, Tsuzuki"  
-"Nah nah nah nah! No more sleeping! You're the first one to tell me to sleep early in order to wake up early! So that we'll get in time to woork!"

I remember saying that to him. But only when he wants to watch TV late of night.  
I regret it now

-"Hisokaaa..."

As he calls me using that sugary voice that conveniently people use to spoil children, his arms embrace me and his lips kiss my hair.

-"I wonder when you're going to leave that gloomy house and come live with me."

... You want me to? I feel so happy for that

-"You're only saying that because you want me to clean your house"  
-"Um... now that you've said that, I think it's a pretty good idea."  
-"Baka"  
-"You're my wife after all"

What? If his intention saying that was waking me up fully, he got it!

When I got my eyes shut open, his face shines with the biggest grin I've ever seen. It's written on his face 'I'm a winner'.

-"Ha! You DID wake up!"  
-"I'm NOT a GIRL"  
-"Of course you're not, honey"

If Tsuzuki asked me, I would say an overly-well articulated 'no', but when his lovely voice includes that sweet tone and says sweet words, I feel like forgetting all those stupid things and kissing him endlessly. And I also feel my cheeks going hot.

-"Hey, but I was serious when said I wanted you to live with me."

Finishing the sentence with the warming smile that only Tsuzuki's able to perform, he kisses my forehead and leaves the room, without even waiting for an answer. Maybe he wants me to think about it. Or maybe he already knows the answer, but he put his request in words, only to make our wishes true.

ACT IV

-"Stop it"  
-"Aw, Hisoka, I thought you were doing your job."  
-"I am. That's why you have a partner. Drop these sweets"  
-"I won't drop my drops"  
-"Funny. Now now."

Staring sadly at me, but never getting really hurt, Tsuzuki places his sweets on his drawer.

-"You're boring, Hisoka"  
-"I know you like it."  
-"You're arrogant."  
-"You won't make me change my good mood. Shut up and do your job."

I don't know if sometimes I'm too harsh on him. But these sweet's papers are noisy. And so is Tsuzuki.  
When I manage to make him stop doing something, he tries distracting me, so he will have somebody to chat with. But with me, when he tries doing that, he only gets a fight. A silly one, actually. He'll never change.

Minutes passes. Hours passes. Tsuzuki is always shifting positions on his chair. He barely touched today's paperwork.  
I wonder how I manage to concentrate on these documents and look at Tsuzuki at the same time. Maybe it's because his desk is close, but I should be looking down to these papers.

Now, done with the shifting, Tsuzuki places his hands on his temples. He looks tired.  
I'm always saying he doesn't really work, but when he does his paperwork, it's flawlessly. As well as our missions on ChiJou. I wonder why he likes being so lazy.

-"Mm... 'soka"  
-"What?"  
-"Let's have lunch"  
-"Are you hungry already?"  
-"We've been in here for nearly five hours."  
-"Oh. I never noticed."

Standing up from his chair and stretching like a tree, Tsuzuki sits on his table and looks at me.

-"Are you done, Tsuzuki?"  
-"Are you?"  
-"With watching you doing nothing these past five hours, I am."

Yea, I think It's time to get up and grab something to eat

-"You're so mean"  
-"I'm not. And I'll pay you lunch just to show you how mean I am."

ACT V

-"You never bring me to your house, Hisoka. Is there anything special in here today?"

He looks at me with such a strange look...

-"You pervert. We're here to make my moving."  
-"Ah, have you chosen I brighter place to move into, Hisoka?"  
-"Actually, the place chosen has a problem worse then any darkness."  
-"Uh? What is it?"  
-"It's a disorder you won't believe"  
-"Oh, I would. My house is like that too."  
-"..."  
-"Huh..."

Baka

-"Hisoka, are you moving to my house?"  
-"No, actually, I'm moving to a place nearer from my second job. As a MAID, you know."

I barely have the time to breath and Tsuzuki hugs me and kisses me. I can feel happiness all over his body. Tsuzuki's so intense.

-"I'm so happy I'll have you around all the time!"  
-"Are you sure? Having me around means you'll no longer mess everything"  
-"I don't care. AND, If I do, you'll clean it anyway."  
-"You idiot. I'll make you arrange everything you put in disorder in that house."  
-"Mm... We'll see it."

Has Tsuzuki been practicing that grin? Each time he performs it, it grows wider and more perfect. Ah, perfect meaning transparent. When that grin's around, It's sure Tsuzuki's thinking about naughty things...

Before he has the time to pin me on the wall, I move and start to put my things in the box.

-"No way you're escaping this time, Hisoka."

Ops

-"T-Tsuzuki..."  
-"We're alone now..."

He talks as he nudges my neck. He knows I like it and the way I like it.  
How can I resist?  
To the hell with the moving.  
Now I want Tsuzuki.

Realizing I'm giving up from packing, Tsuzuki takes me on his arms and walks towards my room, placing his gentle, yet anxious kisses all over my face. When we reach my bed, he places me on it carefully, as if I was to break, and then tops me.

He caresses my hair and speaks with his lips on mines

-"I'll make your last remembrance from this house unforgettable"

ACT VI

-"Congratulations, Kurosaki-kun. What did you do to make Tsuzuki show up earlier?"

Tatsumi-san eyes me with a predatory look.

-"Was it a special potion, Bon?"

Watari-san and his daydreams

-"Maa, Hisoka's living with me"

The other two shinigamis look at Tsuzuki. And then at me. And then at Tsuzuki again. Tatsumi looks at me and his glasses gleams weirdly.

-"Tsuzuki, you profiteer! You want Bon to clean your house!"

Watari-san elbows Tsuzuki, who shudders and smiles, not really knowing what he should give him as an answer. Tatsumi-san still looking at me sternly and then leaves.

-"Kurosaki-kun, I trust you to change Tsuzuki's lazy habits"  
-"Hey Tatsumi-san, you're asking too much from Bon!"

Tatsumi-san says things as he leaves, so that nobody will question or have the time to say the last word. I should try it with Tsuzuki. But he's oh so persistent that he may come after me.

Tsuzuki still wearing that unsure smile that, somehow, makes me want to hug him and kiss him. And tell him how baka he is.

I manage to escape from Watari, but Tsuzuki still there, answering or smiling at his teasing questions. I don't know if I can make Tsuzuki change. But to tell the truth, I don't want him to. His laziness is charming, but he doesn't have to know that. I'm not saying I like him because he's like that, but I paid for the whole package anyway.

-"Hisoka, wait for me!"  
-"Did you finish telling Watari-san all the details of our lives already?"  
-"I wasn't saying anything like that!"  
-"Good"

We enter the office together and Tsuzuki closes the door behind us.

-"What we have is our business, Hisoka."

I like it when he's serious like that.

-"No-one has the right to know what we do when we're alone, so you don't have to worry about it."  
-"Ok, you convinced me."

Tsuzuki's used to shot smiles in all directions. Sometimes he stops and stares at one of 'em. My direction. And shots that smile that is only for me.

-"Ne, Hisoka, we're alone now..."

Oh. That grin.

-"No way, you perverted. Sit down! Not now!"

Wait until we get home.

OWARI

A/N: I started and finished the fiction having no idea for the title (it's bad...). But I think could fix it... (right?)

I'm sorry if Tsuzuki's a bit OOC, but I realized his work must be really stressful (ops, he's not that hardworking...), so he needed some relaxing... hehe. Ah, and I don't think it's R at all...

I was listening to a YNM CD (Tv Tracks) AND I have to say they're all very similar. I should've bought only one, though (I have 2).

Thank you for reading! ;3


End file.
